Ozoq mo Mahk
'''Ozoq '''is currently at court in Meereen. Appearance An elder man, with the tan skin common among the people of Meereen. Said skin has been weathered with age. The clothes he usually wears contrast this roughness - the robes and cloth of a scribe, all white. The hair on his head has migrated to his face, where it matches the color of his clothes. History No one doubted that it was not Ozoq’s destined place in life to be the Head Scribe. From birth, the young nobles father had already created a plan for his life. Like his brothers before him, they were predestined to fulfil certain aspects of noble life. The oldest was slated to learn numbers and administration, for he would inherit the wealth of the family. The second would become a soldier, trained in the art of war. The third, Ozoq, was to be the scholar, less important in the eyes of his father. While his father didn’t hold Ozoq’s future in high regard, he was still afforded an education that’d give him an edge over the other young scribes. The moment he could speak in Low Valyrian, a wet nurse that could speak High Valyrian was given to Ozoq, with instructions to only speak the High tongue around him. As it was noticed that the little noble was starting to grasp the language, the wet nurse was replaced by a tutor, giving the young acolyte possibly an even greater grasp on the High tongue than his native language. As soon as his son showed any ability to write, Ozoq’s father sent him to the scribes of the Queen’s court to learn under. As his father predicted, his grasp on the High tongue did, in fact, give him a foot forward on most of the other apprentices. Instead of splitting time between learning the ins-and-outs of record-keeping and learning a new language, he was able to focus solely on the art of the pen and quill. Quickly rising above the other apprentices, Ozoq was given the given the responsibilities of a full scribe at 16. A rare occurrence, and one that had apparently garnered some attention because not long after settling into his duties, he began to receive abnormal documents and letters. They were handed to him by different people for different days of the week, and was told to tell absolutely no one else that he was handling them. He told no one, and despite his curiosity, did not read them. It was a few months later that Ozoq’s curiosity would be sated. Another man came to his desk, different from the usual seven messengers he had met, and instead of an unmarked, sealed letter, it was a paper with instructions. It listed the directions to a tavern on the outskirts of the city, and explicit instructions on when to go, when to arrive, and what to wear. No explanation was given, but the letter bore the symbol of House Targaryen, and the back was a threat of death had they not followed through. Fully expecting to die at the meeting, Ozoq left to go with the expectation to never come back. Instead, he left with his curiosity sated, and connections that he still uses to this day. After the meeting, the scribe’s rise in rank among the scribes went from notable to meteoric, ending when he attained the rank of Head Scribe after the previous one suddenly resigning. Before Queen Daenerys’ death, Ozoq was also appointed to be the tutor of Prince Aenys, and later his children. After the Queen’s death, the scribe was able to maintain his position, and has since stayed in Meereen, serving under its rulers. Timeline * 308 AC: Ozoq is born. * 312 AC: A High Valyrian speaking wet nurse is given to Ozoq. * 314 AC: Ozoq is given a tutor to refine his High Valyrian. * 318 AC: Ozoq is sent to the court scribes to learn under. * 324 AC: Ozoq is given the duty of a full scribe at a strangely young age. * 325 AC: Ozoq has a meeting. * 334 AC: After his predecessor resigned, Ozoq is made the Head Scribe. * 335 AC: Is tasked with tutoring Prince Aenys, and eventually his descendants. Category:Essosi Category:Ghiscari